You Belong with Me
by thefullmetalAlchemistcayla
Summary: Song fic! Church/Caboose. Red Vs Blue fic. Yaoi! Caboose is in love with church but he doesn't see that. no flamers please. one shot


Caboose hated this. The whole Blue team did but they were more annoyed and irritated. Church was, once again, in an argument with Tex. Since they got back together that seemed to be all they do. But Caboose hated it for different reasons. He was in love with Church.

If there was one thing the blonde recruit knew (and he didn't know much) it was Church. He knows his favorite songs, (surprisingly country is his favorite) Favorite food (simple peperoni pizza) to even his sense of humor (sarcastic and slightly offensive) and how he acts when he's upset and sad. (says he wants to be alone but secretly he wants somebody to hold him) and each time church and Tex argued it killed him a little, knowing that they weren't right for each other and secretly, it was killing Church to.

"Do you have any idea what you said Leonard!" Also caboose knew he didn't like being called Leonard. He preferred church. Tex continued her yelling. "Do you?" "Yes, I do! I can't help it you get offended so easily! Take a damn joke!" "God! Your such a sexist asshole! Why do I even go out with you?" That was a question on everyone's minds.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time 

That argument was hours ago. Around 7pm. Now its near midnight and everyone was in there bunks. Caboose was sat up against the wall, holding his knees to his chest. He was too depressed to sleep. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door. His heart skipped a beat, knowing it was Church behind that door. Thru the years he and caboose had gotten closer and pretty much became best friends, at least at night. During he day Church was still just as insulting to Caboose as normal and Caboose acted as happily nave as normal. But it started about a year ago when Tex showed up. It brought out some unwanted feelings in Church. He needed someone to talk to. A shoulder to cry on. One day while on patrol with caboose he snapped and let loose his feelings. He just started rambling every worry and fear.

He realized what he did and attempted to put back up his defenses but Caboose stopped him by saying "Everyone needs somebody to talk to. I'm glad it was me you chose." And since then they kinda became best friends. Church would often come to Caboose's bedroom during the night, just to talk. About anything. Caboose soon realized that underneath,Church is a pretty nice guy. Nothing like the insulting and angry one from day time. Take away the possibility of being judged and ridiculed and he was a decent guy who was scared of being hurt.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that? 

Caboose slowly got off the bed and went to open the door. He opened it and was met with a sad smile from the dark haired leader. "Hey." He let himself in as Caboose closed the door behind him. Church sat on the bed and put his head in his hands, stressfully running them thru his hair. Caboose went right to his side, lightly rubbing his back to sooth him to talk. He never forced him. He never asked questions. He let Church do the talking. Church finally, after about 5 minutes of thinking (and enjoying Caboose's soft hands) talked "I really think this is the end caboose. For me and Tex. I can't keep doing these pity arguments anymore." Caboose tried not to smile or get his hopes up. "They are kinda loud." Church laughed lightly. "Yeah, they are Caboose. There even louder when your not hiding in your bedroom." Church sent him a knowing look and Caboose blushed. Church just turned his eye sight back to the floor guiltily "Sorry, for all the yelling."

Caboose smiled lightly. It's not your fault. Its the mean lady's fault. She doesn't have to yell." Church sighed. "No, she doesn't. I wish she would just talk to me, we could talk this out but each time it just leads to a screaming match." Church sighed and shook his head. "that's it then. Its over between me and her. I can't do this anymore." Caboose swore he saw Church's eyes water and hurt cover those black orbs.

The next day at breakfast, all seemed normal and clam, that is until Tex woke up and suddenly a tense feeling swelled within the small kitchen. Caboose shared a supportive glace at church who just smiled sadly.

Church waited a few hours to do what he had to do. He didn't want to deal with breaking things off with Tex if she wasn't fully awake and without coffee. He wanted to break up with her, not die. While she was in the middle of her book he tapped her on the shoulder. She glared at him. "What?" And answered sharply. Church sighed. Her toxic anger irritating him. He tried to keep calm. "Can I talk to you? Outside?" Tex nearly threw down her book. She silently followed church.

Caboose watched as Church lead Tex outside of base. He went to the couch and sat down. Pretending to watch TV with Tucker. Suddenly heard yelling from Tex. "You know what! Fine! You'll never see me again!" Caboose quickly hid behind a pillow. Tucker rolled his as the yelling continued. " I dare you to find somebody better or at least somebody who could put up with you!" Tex stormed inside and went right to her bedroom and quickly gathered her things. Caboose looked toward the base entrance and saw Church, with a bruise forming on his eye. He looked sad but relived. Tex came back with a suite case and walked past Church, making sure to hit his shoulder on the way out.

Caboose saw church go down the hallway. Everyone else just resumed talking or not caring so he followed down the hall and lead Church into his room by his wrist. There Caboose closed the door and quickly hugged church, already knowing that's what he needs. He heard Church sniffle a little and lift up. Wiping his eyes. Church spoke thou he kept his voice clear. "I don't know why I'm so upset about this." Caboose spoke a little softer. "Because you don't want to be alone." Church smiled sadly. His eyes still watering. "Yeah." They kept silent but there was so much more caboose wanted to say.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers__  
__She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
__Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find__  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me _

Thru the weeks following they continued to hang out after hours. Church seemed to be getting back to his normal self. He seemed even happier now that he wasn't going out with Tex. Caboose loved that he was happier but it was harder now not to tell him his feelings. The blonde one knew he had to tell before it suddenly comes up when he isn't ready. He told church instead d of his room, they would meet on the base roof.

Caboose was just sitting on the edge, dangling his legs over when Church came up next to him. Church spoke as he sat down next to him. "So why did you want to meet on the roof?" Caboose spoke, knowing he was gonna ask. "Just thought it would be nice to get some fresh air." he said while smiling.

After a few moments of silence caboose decided to muster some courage and speak up. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about." Church looked curious. It was rare when Caboose have something to talk about that he was serious about. "What is it?" Caboose looked down, glad the night was hiding his blush. "It's just-" "Church?" Suddenly he got cut off by the voice of Tex. Now standing outside the base. Church sprung up. "Tex?"

Tex approached. Her shoulders slumped and sad looking. For a few seconds Church forgot about caboose and ran to Tex in worry. She was never sad, at least not in front of other people. All Caboose heard before he felt his heart break was a plead from Tex. "Please Church. I'm so sorry for how I acted. I want you back." He heard church sigh heavily. "We argued. A lot." "We can work it out." Caboose got up to leave and went back to his room. Once his bedroom door was closed he broke into tears. He made it to his bed and hid under the covers. He covered himself up while crying. He pretended like he was asleep but the sobs made it hard to do.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me 

The next night, Church still came to Caboose's room. They sat on the bed and talked. Caboose faking a smile and church seemed genuinely happy which depressed Caboose even more,because he didn't cause that happiness. "I think its gonna work this time." Caboose smiled. "That's really good." As the weeks went by once again it seemed it wasn't working out. A least to Caboose. Church seemed to lost his flare. He seemed almost depressed but he was faking his smile well with the others. Caboose had had enough of it and pulled church into the hallway during daytime. He whispered. "Whats wrong Church?" Church was just about to talk with that stupid fake smile but Caboose stopped him. "don't lie. I know you." Church sighed and frowned, looking back to the blonde one. "We can talk later tonight." The rookie let it go for now.

It was nightfall and everyone was asleep. Everyone but caboose and church who were now sitting on the rookies bed. Church started to talk. "I'm trying to work this out with her but..."sigh "She's just been so strict. I can't even joke around anymore but I'm really trying. I don't want to be alone anymore." this time Caboose spoke before he could stop himself. "You don't' have to be alone. I'm here." Church smiled sadly. "I know." Caboose sighed heavily. He was tired of hiding. He spoke up. "No, you don't." before church could speak or question him. He kissed him. He quickly grabbed Church's head and crashed his lips into his. Church's eyes widened but he didn't push him away. He was almost scared of himself when he felt the urge to pull the blonde rookie closer.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me 

Before he could close his eyes and enjoy the kiss, caboose pulled away. It hurt church seeing the pain in those blue eyes. Caboose started to ramble. "I'm sorry! If you hate me,-!" Church put a hand over the blondes rambling mouth. "I could never hate you." He brought his hand back down. Caboose was silent. Not knowing what to say. Church spoke first. "You have been my best...well my only friend for a long time and I have to admit, I've had some "more then friends" feelings toward you. But..." Caboose just looked down in disappointment but church forced his head back to look at him. "But I've been too afraid it would ruin the friendship we have because I love that." "I love you." caboose blurted out. His eyes widened but he didn't move. Church could see those baby blues water up. Aww damn, he hated it when he cried. It always made him feel like he kicked a puppy.

He thought about how he felt around Tex and how he felt around caboose. With Tex, he felt he had to always be on behavior and be someone who isn't him because she can't take a joke. She always was angry at him, for something, even if he didn't know what he did. (which was often) with caboose. Things felt natural. Talking and even hugging came natural when he was around him. He brought out the best in the blue soldier and with Tex he just felt like he was in prison. It couldn't hurt to at least give this a shot. Church smiled. Damn, even that came natural to him when he was around the blonde rookie. He had to try. He pulled Caboose's face closer. He felt him tense up but continued to look him in the eyes. "I'd like to give this a try, if you do." It took caboose about a minute to process what Church just said. Once he realized it,he smiled like the idiot everyone thought he was and and kissed church, making them fall onto the bed. They laughed lightly and just stayed in each others arms, falling asleep while cuddling.

The next day, Church broke things with Tex... again and got another slap/black eye..again but one smile from Caboose made it worth it to church.

AN: Ok! Sorry if it was a sudden ending,kind didn't know what else to put. Any one has any ideas your welcome to let me know =D this is my first Red Vs Blue fic. I love Caboose and Church! Let me know what you think! No flamers!


End file.
